zombie apocalypse
by mighty TNT
Summary: this is a story about a brother and a sister and they are stuck in the middle of Zombie apocalypse and their main goal is to find their mom. will they find their mom or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I decided to do a zombie apocalypse type fanfic and there will be two main characters, brother and sister, and they will have to survive until a cure is made. Their main goal is to find their mom who is in another state in the U.S.A anyway hope you enjoy.

Sam: 19 years of age

Zoe: 17 years of age

It was a stormy night, Sam was in his apartment talking to Zoe. She lived with her brother because she lost her job because she was late often. They were watching T.V until… the T.V went black. A few seconds later it said Emergency Broadcast and three short beeps sounded followed by one longer high pitch beep. W what's going on? Said Zoe in a worried tone. I don't know said Sam confused. Shortly a male's voice said… This is an Emergency Broadcast from the white house. Stating that an unknown disease has been accidently release from a bio lab and is spreading across the United States of America and is raising the dead. The dead are currently attacking the living and are showing a lot of aggression towards the living. Civilians are advised to get a weapon and lock all your doors and windows and barricade them with anything that can hold of people and the dead. This station will keep showing this message until the emergency has been dealt with. It ended with three beeps.

Wh what screamed Zoe this is a joke isn't it Sam said Zoe in a speculating voice. No I didn't do this, this isn't a joke said Sam starting to panic. Yeah right said Zoe laughing to herself that was until she heard a woman scream and two gun shots. Oh my God this is really happening this is really happening said Zoe panicked Sam was already pushing the sofa against the door. Help me push this commanded Sam. Ok God Sam I can't believe this is happening. Neither can I but we need to blockade the windows and doors now commanded Sam.

Thirty minutes later…

Alright I think we are done said Sam trying to calm himself down. SAM! What about mom she is all alone and she can't defend herself forever. Zoe we need to stay here it will take 32 hours from California to Alabama said Sam sadly. B- but. Zoe I told you we can't we need to wait for help shouted Sam Zoe sighed and said alright I guess your right. Shortly after they decided to sleep until dawn.

Next day…

Sam woke up in the living room to hear that the water supply was going to stop in half an hour. Sam kept the T.V on so if there are any more instruction he will know. He moved swiftly towards Zoe's room and tried waking her up. Zoe ZOE wake up shouted Sam. Urgh just a few more minutes Sam. There isn't a few minutes Zoe the water is going to get cut off. The second Zoe heard this she jumped out of her bed and said ok I'll fill the bath tub and all the sinks up stairs and you fill up anything you can use to store water. They both ran to where they had to go and filled up everything they could use to store water. What felt like forever the timer struck zero and the water stopped instantly. They had at least 100 L of water to last them for months. They decided to ration the food that they had so they were in good shape. We aren't doing bad for being in a zombie apocalypse said Zoe. Yeah actually… but when the food and water runs out we might have to go out and loot houses and shops said Sam.

Out of the blue they heard a scream of a woman and they heard gun shots they looked out of the window and saw a woman shooting the walking dead. Oh God look how many things there are out there. We need help her ordered zoe. Zoe was about to grab the baseball bat and run out but Sam stopped her and shouted it will be suicide have you seen how many there are out there she looked and noticed that there was over 1000 outside the apartment. The woman that was outside saw Sam and Zoe and screamed for them to come down and help her but Sam and Zoe wouldn't move from their spot. She eventually ran out of amo and the zombies were crowding around her. She looked at Sam dead in the eye. The look of why didn't you help me was forced in his mind . The zombies got to her and began to feast. Zoe felt like she was going to be sick. They didn't want to see such a thing like this again so they blocked the window with towels and blankets.

Two months after the apocalypse started…

Zoe and Sam were starting to run out of food and water. Sam we are starting to run out of water and food said zoe worried. Thank god we rationed it or we would have ran out sooner said sam. We might have to go outside and loot for food. After a few seconds of planning what they are going to do when they run out of food they heard multiple moans and groans and banging on the door. Oh God SAM THEY'RE HERE screamed Zoe. No, NO, NO DAMN screamed Sam. What do we do Sam said Zoe what everyone else is doing survive. We need to pack food and water ASAP commanded sam. They purred as much water as they could into bottles left spare and they both armed themselves with knives and baseball bats they packed all of their supplies into their bag packs and waited for the battle of their lives. They waited for the barrier to come down and just what they expected the door came off its hinges and multiple zombies came souring in. They were hitting and stabbing the zombies with all they had until the hallway was clear.

They bolted down the stairs and out the front door. All they could see was endless amount of walking dead. They saw an alleyway and ran down it to get some cover they reached the other side of the alleyway and ran into the forest to set camp and survive. Sam we didn't go at the entrance of the forest there is no path to follow said zoe. Well we are going to have to hope we'll reach the end. As they were running away they can to a sudden stop as multiple humans with guns aimed at Sam's and Zoe's head commanded them to go on their knees. They did exactly what they said. We just want to survive like you said Zoe to one of the men who was aiming the gun at Zoe. One of the men got a radio call from what was thought as the leader of the group and was advised to say what was going on. The man with a gun aimed at sam's head said that there was two people running from the walking dead. The leader said to bring the two people to him. So the men with the guns forced sam and zoe up and they lead them to a camp with lots of other people.

When sam and zoe entered the camp everyone stopped to see who the new people were. The mystery men lead zoe and sam to a room at the end of the camp and a man who seemed to be in charged told his men to leave. Once the men left the leader told sam and zoe to sit down. So said the leader you thought it was a good idea to trespass on my property didn't you see the sigh at the entrance of the forest. No said sam we entered through a different rout we were escaping the dead from our apartment. Apartment huh said the leader did you leave any supplies there. Yeah water said sam. Ok if you let us go in your apartment and take that water you'll help me and my ground and depending on how much water you have we might just let you join our group. Oh there is a lot of water left we left at least 25 L of water. Alright we'll set off in the morning and collect the water said the leader anyway we have a lot of room left in our camp so I'll show you were you'll be staying said the leader with a smile.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic I will try to put a new chapter up every week if not sooner. Please review some ideas for the next chapter. Mighty TNT singing out


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys welcome back to my zombie apocalypse fanfiction hope you all enjoyed my first chapter anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter.

First day in the camp…

Ok said the leader welcome to our camp. We have different sectors here the sector we're in now is main camp where we eat, sleep etc. Over to the north is our armoury were we store our weapons to the east we have our provisions area to store the food and water and to our west we have the medical centre any zombie bites and you'll be immediately shot. Anyway the water you was talking about said the leader oh yeah it's in our apartment we should have a lot left said sam. Ok you two me and three of my gun men will go and collect the water said the leader. Yes sir said sam and zoe. Don't call me sir my name is james. Ok james said sam. I want six people on defence and eight in the forest commanded James. Alright lets go said james.

James, sam, zoe and the three gun men set of to collect the water at the apartment sam and zoe were in but little did they know that something big was coming. After half an hour of trying to find the apartment they finally get there. They reach the apartment and do a quick search just in case there was any walking dead. Once they finish searching they collect the water. After a few minutes of collecting they hear groans. Awe great right said james I want you two (two of the gun men) to hold anyone of those things before were done got it said james yeah got it said the gun men. The second the gun men got into position shots were immediately fired. This caused zoe to shriek with fear it's really loud said zoe. You'll get used to it said james.

A few seconds later james got a radio call from someone in defence at the camp. James said the man there are a lot of dead heading our way we need to regroup. Alright I'm on my way said james Right we can't get all the water, there is to many dead heading our way lets go said james. They went out of the apartment to see tons of dead heading there way. Damn james handed sam and zoe a hand gun do you know how to use this said james sort of said sam and zoe. James pulled out his own pistol and began to fire. Aim for the head shouted james. Sam and zoe did exactly what james said and fired. After what felt like forever they finally clear the path and run down stairs and out the door.

Once they got out they heard a extremely loud scream. When they turned to see what it was they saw a huge 15 foot mutated zombie. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT screamed James. Zoe didn't hesitate and began shooting. WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE… KILL IT shouted zoe. They all began to fire but the creature was to powerful and charged at the small group of survivors. The mutated zombie swung his arm at the survivors everyone jumped to the floor adept one of the gun men. The gun man was throw far away and he struck a building killing him instantly. Damn said james. James got another radio call. JAMES THE DEAD ARE GOING TO KNOCK THE FENCES DOWN YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW!

Just hold on were having some problems ourselves. The mutated zombie swung again but luckily they managed to doge the attack. Sam managed to daze the creature and james grabbed a knife from his pocket and jumped onto the zombie. He climbed to his head and started to stab the mutated zombie repeatedly in the head it eventually it dropped to the ground. James jumped of breathing heavily the alright lets go said james. They ran up to base to see tons and tons of walking dead. They began to fire but they were so low on amo so they had to run pass them. Someone ran up to james and said that the dead are going to take out the fences. James saw that the fences were going to fall so he told his gun men and the camp residents to pull back.

Once they got everyone away from the camp the zombies broke through the fences and began to follow them. They managed to lose the zombies but they had nowhere to stay they left most of their food and water and it was a large group so they had to make a camp fast. What do we do now said zoe. We'll have to find a new place to stay but this might take a lot of time. Don't you see said zoe even if we build a new place the things will come back and over power us. WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING shouted zoe with confidence. James stood up and said Zoe is right we are going to have to keep moving. Sam stood up and said but we need food and water and fuel and the only place we can find that is in the city. We could go back to the camp tomorrow and get the food we left said one of the gun men. But that will be too risky said sam. So will be going back to the city said another one of the gun men. Huh good point said james we need a plan.

The next day…

Sam yawned and slowly opened his eyes he saw a peaceful blue sky. He looked over to his left to see zoe cuddled up to him. He got up to see james overlooking the city. Sam walked over to and sttod next to him. Oh hey said james hey said sam. I can't believe this actually happened. You wouldn't expect something like this to happen. Yeah said sam honestly I don't think this was an accident. Why so said james. Well think about said sam why would government allow people to create such a virus. Well said james he could have made it so he could drop the virus on an enemy country. But it would be so secure like security would guard it and only certain scientist would be able to go near the virus said sam.

Huh good point said james someone must have purposely realised it on the united states. Anyway there is probably nothing we can do now. Zoe walked over and sat next to sam. Morning sis said sam morning said zoe. Hey said zoe is that a garage she pointed to what seemed to look like that. Hey yeah it might be said james we should go down there. Once everyone woke up sam, zoe and james walked down to what was thought as the garage and bashed down the door. Once they walked in there were 3 armoured vehicles that could fit 6 people inside. There was 16 people in the camp so there were enough space to fit them all.

Oh my God said zoe. We could go anywhere with these things said sam. Maybe we could get to your mother said james with a smirk. How did yo- I overheard you two saying that you really wanted to see your mom again said james. Sam and zoe just rolled their eyes. Sam open one of the car doors and looked to see if there were any car keys in the ignition and thankfully there were. James and zoe also checked to see if the keys were in the other vehicles and luckily there were. They all turned the keys to see if the vehicles had any fuel in them but unfortunately there wasn't. damn we need fuel and the only way we are going to get that is by going into the city. Right said zoe lets go. They went into the city to find some fuel. Thankfully the city has a gas station so they can easily get their fuel. Shortly after they reached the gas station and got some fuel tanks from inside and began to fill them up. They 16 fuel tanks full but they could here zombies coming. Urgh said zoe I hate those things they all looked to the left to see thousands of zombies heading there way.

James poured some of the fuel across the road and lit it with his lighter. It went up in flames quickly and the zombies were burned to the ground. Urgh that smell is horrible said zoe holding her nose. I know but it saved us. They returned to the garage and filled up the vehicles with the fuel. Once they toped them up they went back to their little camp.

Back to camp…

Where did you get those from said one of the gun men. Haha we just found them comeone we have enouth fuel to last us for months. Everybody got in and they began their journey to Alabama.

Hey everybody thanks for reading this chapter I will be updating every week if not earlier. Mighty TNT singing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone thanks to everyone who is reading my story I really appreciate it any way lets continue the story.

Disclaimer

All the characters belong to me.

Everyone were getting ready to go to Alabama. They went looting for food and water and found enough to last them all for 6 months. It will slow them down a bit but its better than nothing. Right so who will be driving the vehicles said james. I guess I might as well said james. Sam do you mind if you drive on of them questioned sam. Sure I wont mind said sam and who else would like too said james. No one put their hands up. Alright I'll drive said zoe. They all packed their supplies and set off to Alabama.

As sam was driving he noticed that james had left him a radio the same with zoe. Sam picked up the radio and tried to get james. Sam to james do you read me said sam. I read you said james I see you have figured out how to use the thing. Wasn't to hard said sam. All of a sudden zoe came on. Geez it took me ages to work this out the others just laughed. Any way I put a extra battery in the glove box for your radio only use the radio if something happens got it said james. Understood said sam and zoe.

It has been 2 hours since they have been driving so they decided to stop for a little snack. They cleared out some infected from a nearby café. They got some people to defend the vehicles just so no one could take them and they would swap. Soon enough they continued their drive to sam and zoe's mom. All of a sudden there were multiple survivors blocking the road sam noticed this and said there are multiple survivors blockading the way pass. Understood said james stop right here and I'll tell the others.

Once everyone stopped sam and james got out and approached the group. James quickly radioed zoe. Zoe if something turns for the worst I want you to tell the rest of the group to fire at the other survivors got it. Understood said zoe. She went to tell the others james' orders. Just let me do the talking said james. Sam nodded. Once they got to the other survivors the survivors aimed their guns at sam and james' heads. Why are you here shouted one of the other survivors. We just want to get to Alabama and we want to ask if you would let us through said james. Zoe kept a good eye out.

The survivors all laughed and said whoever comes near here will be shot didn't you see the sigh. Both sam and james gulped. Erm y- yeah we didn't see it said james now really nervous. Too bad said one of the other survivors. They all raised their guns and got ready to fire. FIRE shouted zoe all of the group began to fire and sam and james pulled out their guns and started shooting. The other survivors took cover and fired. Sam and james took cover behind the wall. Alright we need to regroup with the others cover me and I'll cover you. Ok said sam. Right on my mark 1 … 2 … 3 james ran to the group while sam started shooting at the enemy. James made it to the others. Alright cover me I'm running low on amo. Don't worry I got you on my mark 1… 2… 3 sam ran straight to the others and made it.

See told ya said james. James passed him 2 extra clips for his gun and continued to fire. Sam could see a fuel tank near the enemy but he couldn't get his bullets close enough. He tried to shout for james but james couldn't here from the constant shots of guns. He noticed zoe who was closer and he screamed for her. She heard her brother and shouted what is it. Shoot the fuel tank shouted sam. She saw the fuel tank and started firing. she shot a few time and the tank realised a massive explosion which whipped out every enemy. They all walked towards the crater left from the explosion and saw one person who was covered in blood and had a shocked face. James walked over to him with his gun aimed at his head. N- no please don't shoot let me go said the last enemy. To late said james and he shot. They collected all of the weapons and amo. They now have AK 47s and lots of CZ scorpions. Once they collected the weapons they could hear a hoard of dead heading there way. Damn right some of you get on the roof's of the cars to shoot some of the zombie back and we'll drive slow.

James, sam and zoe began to drive slowly while the gun me got on the roofs and fired. They had enough amo to last them for ever so they could fire all they want. Eventually there was hardly any dead left so they got in the vehicles and drove fast. They still had a long way to go so they have to go so they would have to find a place to camp or they would have to camp in and outside the cars. Zoe was thinking to herself I can't believe that such a thing like this will happen. You won't think it will happen to you. Zoe yawned when will we stop.

Turning night…

Alright we'll stop and sleep there is a warehouse that we can access. They all stopped and managed to open the huge shutter and drove their cars into it. They had a massive space so they definitely had enough space left. They sat outside the cars and talked about what the plan was for tomorrow. They had 2 days left to get to Alabama and they had enough food and water left. They went to sleep after half an hour later. Zoe began to have a dream about her mom.

Zoe's dream…

Zoe, sam barged into their mom's house to see lots of blood covering the wall. Please don't be moms whispered zoe. They walked into the lounge but no one was there they looked up stairs but she wasn't there mom shouted zoe. They looked everywhere but no one was there. Where is she said zoe I don't know said sam they heard groans from outside they walk out and shoot the zombie. When they look to the left they see their mother dead. Eaten alive.

End of Zoe's dream…

Zoe jumped up and started screaming. Sam got up and ran to her. Shh its ok said sam hugging her sister she sobbed in sam's shoulder. What happened said james running up to them. She just had a nightmare said sam. Oh right i'll leave you two alone for a bit. Thanks said zoe with a smile. James walked of back to the group. Eventually sam and zoe both joined back with the group and went to sleep.

Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter another one will be coming soon. Mighty TNT singing out


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone welcome to chapter 4 of my zombie apocalypse fanfic. I hope you are all enjoying this story.

Zoe slept next to her brother sam. She had a nightmare of her mom being killed last night. She never wanted to see anything like that again.

It was morning. Everyone woke up james walked over to zoe. Hey said james are you ok from last night. Yeah I'm fine said zoe getting up. Ok I'd assume it was a nightmare said james. Yeah it was said zoe with a slight frown. Any way breakfast will be ready in a few minuets. What are we having said zoe. Since we have some camping supplies we're going to have scrambled eggs than we will start driving to Alabama and hope fully we should be there by tonight. great said zoe with a happy tone. So they ate up and got ready to go to Alabama. Zoe got in one of the armoured vehicles and sighed. That dream… it really hit me what if it was… no NO its just a dream shouted zoe. She began to sob. Why does this have to happen cried zoe.

zoe eventually pulled herself together and sat in the car for a bit until she got a radio call from sam. Hey zoe where are you said sam. Oh I- im in one of the vehicles said zoe. Ok said sam we're getting ready to set off so I'll see you in a minuet said sam. Ok said zoe. Zoe got out of the car and walked to sam. Oh there you are did you eat breakfast said sam. Yeah it was good. Sam smiled to his sister. James radioed everyone. Hey all of you meet me at the front of the warehouse said james. Alright we better go said sam. Yeah said zoe.

Everyone walked over to james and he was about to say something. Alright everyone we may run in some bad situation like yesterday when we had that battle with the other survivors. We need to be ready for anything that gets in our way. Got it said james. Yeah said everyone. James, sam and zoe got in the cars and began to drive to drive to Alabama. Sam was going to drive when he noticed that the car radio was sizzling and a few mutters could be heard. He managed to listen to a radio station. The government was talking to all survivors. Sam quickly picked up his radio and radioed zoe and james.

James zoe turn on your radio the government is talking. They did what james said and listened to what the government had to say. This is a message to all survivors, if you can get to Washington DC, California, Texas, Colorado or Alabama the US military will be able to air lift people to a safe infection free zone. If you attack any military personnel you will be shot on site. All survivors head to Washington DC, California, Texas, Colorado or Alabama to be rescued by military. The rescues will only last for two days.

James radioed sam nice work. Said james. If we're fast enough we can be rescued said zoe. Hopefully we won't run into something bad said sam. Yeah hopefully said zoe. They started driving at nearly 90 MPH (because there are no more laws since there is a zombie apocalypse) They enjoyed the super-fast ride down the motorway. They would commonly race each other to some part of the motorway and james would win most of the time. They have drove for 12 hours and decided to take a brake near a café.

Sam got out and started to sweep the area he thought that now infected were there but he was wrong and a zombie came out and attacked him. He tried to push it off of him but it was too late. The zombie bite just above the wrist and the virus rushed through his blood stream. ARGH scream sam. The others noticed and shot the zombie. Jesus are you ok said james. Sam showed the zombie bite. Oh God no said zoe. The gun men aimed their guns at sam but James and zoe aimed theirs at their heads. Don't you dare said james.

B- but he's infected said one of the gun men. I don't care said james. James and zoe helped sam up and lent him against one of the cars. God it got you good said james. Damn said sam, why didn't you kill me on the spot. I cant let a good friend like you go so easily. Sam smiled at the statement. So what are we going too do said zoe. Nothing we can do said james. The virus is probably going to turn him in 2 days.

Sam sighed why did I god damn look without anyone else shouted sam to himself. Zoe was trying to hold back tears and hugged her brother tightly. Sam did the same. So what now said zoe we're going to Alabama and we'll be rescued and hopefully we'll see mom said sam. We should eat something said james. James and zoe helped sam to a table and sat him down they all ate something and we're ready to drive again. Sam couldn't drive so one of the gun men had to. Sam sat in the back looking down with disappointment. Man I'll be a zombie soon. I'll be running around eating and chewing on people unless. He was thinking what to do then he chose a really hard decision. He wanted zoe or james to shoot him before he turns. He laid back and went to sleep.

Sam woke up to be hearing arguing. It sounded like one of the gun men and james arguing. He listened in. we should kill him before he kills someone. He won't trust me. How do you know shouted the gun man. I- I'll think of something said james. Screw it I'll kill him. Before sam could get up and run a gun shot was heard. I won't let anyone harm my friend. Sam could hear running. Jesus you shot him. He didn't listen to me so he deserved it. God you could just kick him out. Well it's fun this way. The other gun man tutted. Alright we should be in Alabama in 2 hours but because its getting dark we'll have to sleep somewhere there. Alright said the gun man.

They began to drive again but a lot faster. Sam stayed up this time and just watched the floor. They reached Alabama and parked down an ally way they all slept in the cars and waited for the next day

Sorry for the long update. I've had a lot of school work to be finished so I'll try to make the next chapter up quicker hope you enjoyed - Mighty TNT singing out


	5. Authers Note

Authers note:

Hi everyone I have been doing a lot of revision for some tests and I haven't had enough time to make more chapters. I am really sorry for the long delay but I will try to make more chapters ASAP.

Again im really sorry for the delay-

MightyTNT singing out


End file.
